


Started With a Kiss

by starrrbeee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Size Difference, Spin the Bottle, background skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrbeee/pseuds/starrrbeee
Summary: Stop hiding your pretty face, I wanna see your expressions when I’m kissing you.”George whined needily at Dream’s words as he leaned in to kiss the taller boy once again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	1. Start with a Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I'm back, but this time with some good ol DNF. It's going to be a bit different from my other story, but I've been dying to write something like this for a while. I hope you guys enjoy :D

  
  


“WHO’S READY TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!?!?” yelled Sapnap in a too-loud voice. It was obvious that he had a lot to drink already, but so had a lot of the other partygoers, so they replied back with equal enthusiasm. Sapnap had gathered all of his friends for a night of drinking and partying in his college dorm. It was a Friday night, so none of them had to worry about getting up early for classes the next day. The attendees ranged from a little tipsy to near blackout drunk at this point, so Sapnap decided it was the perfect time to play this slightly risky game.

The only person who didn’t seem as excited for this game was George, who was there because Sapnap insisted that he “take a break from being a nerd and hang out with the cool kids.” He just groaned as he was dragged over to the circle where his friends were sitting. He plopped down in the only spot left near the circle, next to Bad and Skeppy, who were quietly whispering to each other and occasionally giggling. The two had them had recently become an official thing and were seen at each other’s sides 24/7. _Gross, couples being all lovey-dovey,_ thought George as he averted his gaze away from the two. Bad noticed George’s presence and motioned for him to sit closer. “It’s ok George, I promise we won’t do anything, just come sit closer. You look all lonely.” Skeppy sent George a look over Bad’s head that made him believe that they were going to do the opposite of what Bad said. Despite this, George moved to sit closer to his two friends, making it very clear that he did not want to be there.

It wasn’t like he hated love, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He had never really felt like he had ever been in love before. He had been in a couple of relationships before and the girls were nice and pretty, but he never felt a spark or connection between them. Plus, George wasn’t the best at showing his affection. Unlike Sapnap, who would bear hug all his friends with equal passion, or Bad and Skeppy, who would stick close to each other and laugh at inside jokes, George didn’t really feel like he was the type to give out much affection. Sure, he loved his friends a lot, but it was really hard for him to say or express it to them. 

He was rudely torn from his thoughts by Sapnap yelling once again at him. “Oh Georgiee~ It’s your turn to spin!!” he said smiling wryly at the Brit. George rolled his eyes at Sapnap. “Sap, I’m not going to play this dumb game. Plus, I don’t know half the people here, it’ll just be awkward.” Sapnap made an exaggerated pout on his face and used his best puppy dog eyes. George sat there for a few seconds before finally giving in. “Fine, but I’m only gonna do it once. That's it.” Sapnap cheered loudly and said to George with a wiggle of his brows ``Maybe you’ll find _true love_ tonight Gogy!” _I doubt it, Sap is just a hopeless romantic,_ George thought as he spun the empty glass bottle in front of him. He barely had a chance to look around at his possible kiss partners before the bottle stopped spinning.

It was pointing towards someone he recognized as Sapnap’s roommate, Dream. He was a tall man with dirty blond hair and striking green eyes, which were currently trained on George with a very calculated and piercing stare. George felt himself blushing as he stared back at Dream. They had never really talked, just saw each other in passing a couple of times, but he always stood out in George’s mind. Dream just gave him a smile that made George flush a deeper red. “So George, hope you don’t mind kissing a guy, because honestly, you’re pretty cute,” he said, a smile turning into more of a smirk as George blushed impossibly redder. The shorter was at a loss for words but still managed to reply back with “Let’s just get this over with.” Sapnap, who had noticed the change in both Dream and George’s attitudes, made eye contact with the dirty blond and gave him a look that said _Happy now?_ Being roommates and longtime friends, Sapnap and Dream told each other almost everything, including people they were interested in. Dream had told Sapnap that he thought George was nice and cute, so Sapnap had devised a sort of plan to get them together. The first step was complete, with the two of them having agreed to Spin the Bottle and eventually landing on each other. He hoped that this would get both of them to admit their feelings for each other.

Dream only came to this party to see George. He was originally planning on going to the library for the night and studying, but when Sapnap “let slip” that George was coming, he canceled any plans of studying. He had always been interested in the short brown-haired male. George was so funny in a witty sarcastic kind of way, but he had a soft side that Dream only really saw when George was talking with Sapnap. He really wanted to get to know George but was too scared to talk to him in fear of awkward conversation or rejection. So when he found himself about to kiss the brunet, he thanked whatever God had blessed him that day for this opportunity. “Ok, but you have to come over here, I’m comfy here and I’m not getting up,” he said in response to the heavily blushing shorter male. He felt pride in being able to make George react that way to just a couple of words and got really excited when he saw him make his way across the circle and over to Dream.

George settled himself in front of Dream, sitting awkwardly on his legs. Dream, in a moment of intoxicated bravery, pulled the smaller boy from his seated position onto his lap. Now straddling Dream’s waist with his legs, George looked up at Dream, red still tinting his cheeks. “D-dream? What was that all about?” he asked in an attempt to be defensive, but it came out as a quiet and breathy squeak. Dream just chuckled deeply in a way that made George swoon on the inside and said, “Just want you to be more comfortable Georgie. Now, how about we get this kiss _over with_ like you want so that everyone else can keep playing the game.” George furiously nodded and began leaning closer to Dream nervously. Sensing the other's tension, Dream gently put a hand behind George’s head and guided their lips together.

It felt almost magical to George when their lips connected. He leaned into the soft kiss as Dream led him through it, lightly tugging on his hair with his large and warm hand still on the back of his head. They kissed for what seemed like forever, George’s soft lips against Dream’s more dry ones. The sounds of the party were drowned out by the beating of their hearts, and at that moment, George realized that this was the feeling he had been missing all this time. He made a soft whining sound as Dream began to deepen the kiss, making it more passionate and heavy. It wasn’t until Sapnap cleared his throat very loudly that George and Dream broke apart. George was so dazed by the kiss that all he could do was look up at Dream with wide eyes and a flushed face. Dream leaned down to his ear and said, “Meet me in my room in 15 minutes and we can continue where we left off.” George weakly nodded at Dream and stumbled back to his spot in the circle. 

“Well, I’m glad they enjoyed it, but we have to continue the game!” said Sapnap as he began spinning the bottle himself. George tried to clear his mind during the next few rounds, but the lingering feeling of the kiss as well as Dream’s words made it hard for him to focus. The next 10 minutes went on with nothing eventful happening except for Skeppy and Bad leaving after Quackity spun the bottle and it landed on Bad. Before anything could happen, Skeppy marched Bad out of there with a terse goodbye to everyone else. Bad apologized to everyone as they left, but George noticed a playful glint in his eyes that made George believe that Bad had gotten exactly what he wanted. After the couple’s departure, Dream got up suddenly and said he was headed to bed. After exchanging goodnights with everyone, Dream sent a quick wink in George’s direction that made the shorter blush all over again. As he walked out of the room, Sapnap silently applauded himself for being such a good matchmaker. George stuck around watching the game go on until the 15 minutes had passed. At that time, he asked Sapnap where the bathroom was. “Down the hall on your left, it’s right across from _Dream’s room,_ ” he said to George with a knowing look in his eye. George quickly began to hurry down the hall and to Dream’s room. He stopped at the door, which was slightly ajar. The lights were off inside, and George took a deep breath before knocking quietly. _What if I completely misread this and he only wants this because he’s drunk? I felt something special when I kissed him, there’s no way he didn’t feel it too,_ George thought to himself anxiously. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Dream come to the door and open it more. The taller man had changed into a plain white t-shirt and some black sweats, and the clothing accentuated Dream’s broad and built form. “Hey baby, are you just gonna stand there, or do you want to come in?” asked Dream while smiling down at the shorter boy. George trailed his eyes up from Dream’s body to his eyes. The green stare made his legs weak as he quickly made his way through the door. Dream shut the door behind them and made his way over to the bed, motioning for George to come to sit with him. George came over to him and before he could stop himself, he blurted out “Do you work out or something?” He covered his face, embarrassed, as soon as the words tumbled out. Dream just let out a quiet laugh and gently pulled George’s hands from his face and brought the brunet into his lap once again. “I do, as a matter of fact. Now stop hiding your pretty face, I wanna see your expressions when I’m kissing you.” George whined needily at Dream’s words as he leaned in to kiss the taller boy once again.

The atmosphere of the room changed as Dream began kissing George once again. Gone were the tension and awkwardness, and in its place was heated passion and desperation from both men. Dream didn’t hesitate in deepening the kiss this time, slipping his tongue through George’s soft lips and beginning to explore the other’s mouth. George couldn’t help but let out little whines and sounds at the feeling of Dream’s tongue darting in and out of his mouth and the feeling of Dream lightly biting his lips. They kissed each other with passion for a while, the sounds of George’s whines and Dreams soft groans breaking through the muffled sound of the party down the hall. George had never been kissed like this before, and his body was beginning to react accordingly to the sounds and feelings of their make-out session. He began to subtly grind against Dream’s thighs while kissing him with a passionate fervor. Dream noticed George’s movements and pulled back slightly from the kiss. He took a quick second to look at the boy in front of him; George’s pupils were so blown out that the brown was just a small ring, his lips were red and kiss swollen, and he was panting slightly as he stopped grinding against the taller’s leg. “Don’t stop baby, just keep going. I’m admiring the beautiful sight in front of me.” Dream said as George blushed and leaned in for a softer and more languid kiss. It felt almost loving to the both of them, and as Dream placed his hands on George’s hips, the latter began grinding on Dream once again. 

They continued kissing for a while as George felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Just as he was about to tell Dream that he was close, the door to Dream’s room burst open. The two of them jumped apart quickly, George hiding slightly behind Dream in order to hide his erection from whoever had just come in. To neither of their surprise, it was Sapnap, who took one quick look at the situation and widened his eyes as he began backing out. “SORRY DREAM!! I was just going to ask if you wanted some cake that Niki made, but I now see you are busy and I am leaving the room. Sorry to bother, make sure to use protection!” he said as he sped back down the hallway. “That idiot didn’t even bother to close the door,” said Dream grumpily as he heard Sapnap telling everyone that _no, Dream did not want any cake_. The dirty blond turned back to George, who looked absolutely mortified at being caught. “I’m sorry George, but we both know more than anyone that Sapnap has absolutely no decency or manners. He’s as bad as a kid.” Getting over his shock in favor of making fun of Sapnap, George let out a laugh as he added “Leave it to Sap to ruin a perfectly good moment.” The two of them smiled at each other for a few moments before George looked down to see that he had lost interest in his lower parts. “I should probably go anyway, I want to do some studying tomorrow,” he said quietly to Dream, who was only slightly saddened at the loss of this moment. “Let me walk you to your room at least,” he said to George, who made a sound of agreement. “By all means, lead the way,” he said with a grin at Dream. 

They silently made their way out of the dorm room while everyone was in the kitchen eating cake, and made their way to George's room, which was on the other side of the campus. They walked in peaceful silence, and George would be lying if he said he didn’t blush when Dream grabbed his smaller hand in his larger one and intertwined them as they made their way across the campus. When they made their way to George’s room, Dream stopped him before he could go inside. “Can I see you again George? I really like you and would like to get to know you better. Not to mention that kissing was some of the best I had ever experienced, so I wouldn’t mind doing that a bit more too,” Dream said with a wink at the last bit. George’s cheeks tinted pink as he said “Of course Dream. I really like you too, and I enjoyed being with you tonight. Do you want to meet at the coffee shop tomorrow morning and then go study at the library? Sap told me you’re majoring in computer science too!” Dream smiled at the idea. “I would love to, it’s a date.” he said as George fully blushed at the word ‘date’. Leaning down, Dream kissed George gently one final time. After they broke apart, Dream whispered “Maybe next time we can go all the way.” George looked up at Dream with a similar look in his eyes as when they were kissing in Dream’s room. “I-I think I would like that Dream,” he said quietly. 

After George made it into his room, his mind finally processed what had happened that night. Not only did he get the best kiss of his life, but he got a date with one of the hottest people he had ever seen. He went to bed that night thinking giddily of Dream and the whispered promise he was given earlier. 


	2. End With a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have coffee and then they have the seggs ! I wanted to add some cute first date fluff bc I'm a sucker for that stuff :D

The day of George and Dream’s first date arrived quickly. George, who was too excited the night before to get much sleep, was the first to arrive. He ordered his usual coffee and took a seat in a quiet corner of the shop. He sat reading a book for his English class for a while before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he grinned widely when he saw who it was. “Dream! I didn’t think you were going to make it. We did go to bed kind of late, and from what I remember, you had a little more to drink than me.” he teased as he looked at the tall man in front of him. Dream let out a laugh that quickly morphed into a yawn. “Well this definitely is earlier than when I normally get up and I also have a crazy headache, but I wanted to see you so bad George, that not even my hangover could stop me.” Dream said with a smile as George’s cheeks blossomed with a light pink hue at his words. He loved making the brunet blush, he always looked so cute with the shades of pink and red adorning his soft face. Dream was pulled from his thoughts by his headache coming back with full force. Curse Sapnap and his loud parties. “I need coffee in my system right now or I will die, so I’ll be right back.” Dream joked, getting a laugh from George.  _ God, his laugh is so cute. I wonder what sounds he would make under me as I…  _ Dream stopped that train of thought as soon as it started getting too inappropriate. It was too early in the morning for him to be thinking about that, but maybe later… 

The rest of the coffee shop date went well, with Dream and George bonding excitedly over the book that George was reading for class. It turns out they both really enjoyed the author’s other works, and they spent their morning talking about it to each other. By the time both of them were ready to go, they had huge smiles on their faces for finally finding someone who they could talk to about their interests. George led Dream to the library and showed the green-eyed man his favorite place to study. It was a small alcove near the back of the library with an amazing view of the campus below them. They sat at a table and began working on classwork together. Since it was a Sunday, they were practically the only people there, so it didn’t feel awkward when Dream leaned over to where George was sitting and gave him a soft kiss. George was caught off guard by the sudden affection, but melted into the kiss almost immediately. They stayed like that for a while before George pulled away, looking up at Dream with loving eyes and his ever-present light blush. “Dream I- would you like to come over tonight?” George asked hesitantly, too nervous to voice what he really wanted from the taller man. Dream picked up on the double meaning of George’s words and looked over at him with a knowing grin. George blushed harder at Dream’s stare as the latter replied “I would love to George, does 8 pm sound good?”  _ Any time would be a good time with you,  _ thought George to himself as he nodded and quickly focused his eyes back on his work. 

When they were done, George and Dream parted ways to go back to each other’s respective dorms. Before they did though, Dream kissed George again, this time with more passion and an underlying promise of what was to come that night. When George got back to his room, a nervous sort of excitement came over him as he realized what was going to happen tonight. Of course, this was going to be his first time doing anything with a man, so he was especially nervous about that.  _ What if I’m not good enough? What if Dream wants someone better than me after all this? _ All the ‘What ifs’ clouded his mind as he made himself some lunch. Despite his worries, when 7 pm rolled around, he hopped in the shower and began thinking of last night's events. Dream was so much bigger than him, and not just in height. He slowly began to stroke his quickly hardening dick as he thought of Dream’s large hands touching him everywhere on his body. Would he be gentle with George? Or more rough and overpowering? Either way, George just wanted to feel Dream touching and kissing him everywhere. He kept thinking of Dream’s hand being in place of his, and quickly came with a high pitched cry of “Dream~!” Embarrassed by what he had just done, he finished his shower and got himself dressed for when Dream arrived. 

George had decided to wear one of his oversized hoodies and a pair of black briefs. He waited anxiously by the door until he heard a soft knock. He opened his door to see Dream standing there with a nervous smile. When he looked down at what George was wearing, he got a dark glint in his eye that made George shudder. It was almost predatorial the way Dream looked at him, and the mood of the room quickly switched from nervous to lustful. Dream fully entered the room and shut the door with a loud slam. “You look so good in that baby, but I can’t wait to see what you look like with nothing on~” Dream said to George, who let out a whine at those words. 

“Please Dream, I  _ need  _ you,” said George softly as Dream started touching up his hoodie with those big hands. “Oh yeah, Georgie? How badly do you need me? I just got here and you’re already so desperate for me.” said Dream as his hands traveled higher up the hoodie and to George’s nipples. He began pinching the sensitive buds, which caused George to let out a loud moan. “Dream,  _ please _ , need you so bad! Need you to touch me,  _ please _ !” George said as Dream continued to play with George’s chest. 

“But I am touching you,  _ baby _ .” Dream said with a smirk, which grew as George looked up at him with angry yet desperate eyes. “You know what I mean!” the Brit said in an attempt to be angry, but it just came out as a whine. “I really don’t Georgie. How about you use your words and  _ tell  _ me what you want?”

“ _ Dream please touch my cock! Please I need you to fuck me! Need your hands on my body please they’re so big I need it!”  _ George moaned out as Dream smiled triumphantly. “There you go baby, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Dream said as he pulled down the other’s underwear and began stroking his dick, which was already painfully hard. George couldn’t stop the whines and gasps that came from him every time Dream stroked up and down on his dick. The taller man soon stopped his movements, much to George’s displeasure, who whined at the loss of stimulation. “Patience baby, let's get on the bed so I can give you the rest of what you want. It took George a second to fully understand the meaning of Dream’s words, but once he did, he quickly scrambled over to the bed. Dream laughed quietly at how eager George was and made his way over to the bed.

“Where do you keep the lube?” Dream asked as George quickly pointed to his bedside drawer. The taller man reached over to get it out and poured some on his fingers. George shivered with anticipation on the bed; the shivers soon turned into ones of cold as Dream began prodding at his entrance with his cold lubed up fingers. He let out a soft moan as Dream worked one finger into his tight entrance. “Dream please I need more~,” George said as he got used to the feeling of Dream’s finger inside him. Dream complied by adding another finger and continuing to stretch the brunet. Dream relished in the little sounds George would make as he continued to move his fingers in and out of the smaller man, and was especially happy when he got a very loud moan out of George as he brushed against his prostate. “Dr-ream~!” moaned George loudly as he saw stars at the stimulation. “Did that feel good baby?” asked Dream even though he knew full well how it made George feel. “Yes yes please Dream I’m ready for you!” George cried out as Dream brushed against the spot once again. Dream ignored George’s pleas in favor of adding another finger. He didn’t want him to be uncomfortable or hurt later after all. After a couple more minutes of prepping George, Dream took his fingers out of George. Before George had a moment to process what was happening, Dream lined his cock up to George’s entrance and slowly pushed the tip in. George moaned loudly at the feeling and looked up at Dream with lust-filled eyes. “Please Dream, I’m ready~,” he said softly. Dream was in awe of how beautiful the boy below him was and decided to slowly push all the way into the smaller boy. Both of them moaned once Dream was fully inside George. 

Dream started moving at a slow pace, enjoying the sounds that George made as he thrust into his tight heat. “You’re doing so good for me baby. Taking me  _ so well _ .” Dream said as George let out a moan at the praise. “Harder please Dream, I’m so close,” said George in a needy tone as Dream began to pick up speed in his thrusting. “Me too baby, hold on just a little longer~”

Dream’s thrusts became rougher and more erratic as he chased his release. George was close as well, moaning as Dream hit his prostate over and over. Dream finally released inside George with a low groan as George came all over his stomach with a broken moan. Dream slowly pulled out of the tired boy below him as he laid down next to him. George sighed contentedly and cuddled next to the taller.

“George, we have to get cleaned up. You’re gonna hate me in the morning if we don’t.” Dream said softly to the boy laying sleepily next to him. George just let out a sigh and said “Fine, but you have to clean me up. I don’t know if I can get up right now.”

After they were all cleaned, Dream and George lay sleepily next to each other in George’s bed. “Dream?” said George quietly. “Mhm?” replied Dream sleepily. “I uhh- I really like you Dream. Like a lot. And not just because of the amazing sex-” Dream chuckled softly at that. “But because you’re a really nice person.” Dream turned to look at George, who blushed slightly at Dream’s gaze. “I really like you too, George. I’d like to take you on more dates and spend more time with you. Will you be my boyfriend?” asked Dream. George smiled brightly up at the taller man and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! This was my first time writing any type of smut, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't know when my next story will be out, but I'm thinking of doing another chaptered dnf fic or maybe karlnap.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, until next time <333

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so I hope you guys enjoyed it ! Chapter Two is coming soon but I'm a bit nervous because I've never written smut before. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are much appreciated !
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
